In Sickness and Health
by Alidiabin
Summary: The team are a family in sickness and health.


**Title: **In Sickness and Health**  
>Fandom: <strong>NCIS**  
>Author: <strong>Alidiabin**  
>Words: <strong>920**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing**  
>WarningsSpoilers/Rating: ** none | none | PG**  
>Parings:<strong> None.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>The team are family in sickness and health.

_**In Sickness and Health**_

Despite what Ziva David thought she was not immune to the flu. She woke up on a Wednesday morning to discover the sneezing and coughing that had been plaguing her for the last few days had developed into full-blown flu. Her body ached. Her head pounded. She saw in a foreign language, pressed snooze in a foreign language and pressed snooze on her alarm clock. She would skip her morning run.

The second alarm came all too soon. Ziva turned back over wanting to turn it off again. The red letters stared back at her. She had only an hour to get up, showered, dressed and to work on time. She swore again but in a different language.

She made it to NCIS only ten minutes late. McGee and Tony were at their desks; Tony was intensely playing a game and McGee was reading something. She snuck in and sat at her desk. She screwed up her face trying to stifle a sneeze. The prevention technique did not work and not one but three sneezes escaped her in quick succession.

Tony slid back on his chair. Making space between him and Ziva.

"Don't get me sick," he demanded. Ziva rubbed her temple and shot him a glare.

"You did this to me," Ziva replied, "you made me did through that swimming pool to find that evidence." She coughed. A dry cough that continued for far too long.

The elevator opened and Ducky and Gibbs walked out. Gibbs carried a two Styrofoam cups.

"Oh dear, that does not sound good," Ducky uttered as he moved toward Ziva. Gibbs put a cup of tea in front of Ziva.

"I am," Ziva paused coughing again, "fine."

"You're not," Gibbs replied, putting his hand on her temple, "You're burning up Ziver,"

_XXX_

Somehow she ended up home. She woke up on her couch with a blanket draped over her. She looked at the clock in her kitchen which told her it was 1456 hours. She groaned as the doorbell rang for the third time.

"Go away," she cursed in English.

"Ziva," McGee told her, "it's me. Ducky sent me, I have drugs and orange juice." Ziva perked up.

She slowly got up. She found herself suddenly cold and wrapped her blanket around her shoulders. She opened the door and found McGee holding up half a pharmacy's worth of drugs and a big bottle of orange juice.

"I'm not that sick," she told her friend as she noticed the pharmacy bag. She let him in. She moved to the kitchen flicking the kettle on.

"I also brought you something you might like," McGee told her. He pulled out a battered copy of the first Harry Potter book. "In case you get bored."

_XXX_

She was three chapters into the book when the doorbell went for the second time. It was pressed again in quick succession leading Ziva to believe her visitor was either Abby or Tony.

She opened the door to find Abby standing in platform boots that made her look even taller. She thrust a dish in Ziva's hand.

"Sister Rosita makes the best soup," Abby told her friend, "She taught me once." Ziva could not smell the soup but having sampled Sister Rosita's cooking in the past she was sure it was divine.

"Thank you, Abby," Ziva replied. She moved the soup to her kitchen counter.

Once, Ziva's hands were free, Abby engulfed her sick friend in a hug.

"Get well soon," Abby told her friend. Ziva would definitely try.

_XXX_

The sun was starting to set when she got another visitor. She had finished her soup without gagging or worse. She was feeling stronger and was getting further into her novel when the doorbell went.

"Zee-vah," Tony called through the door, "Are you alive?" Ziva opened the door to find him holding pizza and two DVD's. "Barely, I see."

"I am not in the mood, Tony," Ziva replied.

"Ducky reckons you'll be off tomorrow," Tony reported, "thought these might keep you company," Ziva smiled at the all four of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies.

"I do love Johnny Depp," Ziva replied. Tony held up the pizza. Ziva shook her head. She was not going to risk it, she still felt a little queasy.

_XXX_

When Tony finally left, after the first Pirates movie complete with commentary about Keira Knightley's attractiveness, the sun was set and all Ziva wanted to do was sleep. She got up from the couch preparing to move to her bedroom, when the doorbell went again.

"No," she muttered.

"Ziver," Gibbs called through the door. Ziva opened the door.

"I am going to bed," Ziva reported, as another sneezed echoed from her.

"I know," Gibbs replied,

"I don't need you to stay," Ziva told him.

"I know," Gibbs replied.

Ziva took one look at her messy apartment, sighed, blew her nose and headed to bed. She was asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

_XXX_

Ziva woke up to her alarm again, Ducky was right, she was still not better. As much as she wanted to be. She groaned and pressed snooze.

She woke up after the third sounding of her alarm clock. She padded to her kitchen to find it much cleaner than she remembered. She reminded herself to thank Gibbs for cleaning up for her.

She made a cup of tea and the doorbell went again. It was Ducky this time.

"Ziva, my dear," Ducky uttered as she opened the door, "How are we today?"


End file.
